1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loudspeaker protection system comprising filter means for defining one or more frequency bands of an audio signal.
The present invention also relates to a audio set provided with a loudspeaker protection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a loudspeaker protection system is known from German Offenlegungsschrift DE-AS 24 15 816, and can be applied in compact, small size, so-called micro, mini or midi audio sets. The known loudspeaker protection system comprises respective bandwidth controllable filter means, whose individual bandwidths, in particular, in the low and high frequency bands, are controllable by means of a control means coupled to the loudspeaker of the system. In order to thermally protect the loudspeaker against short or long lasting overload, the filter means can be influenced by decreasing the output level of the audio signal for the loudspeaker. Merely decreasing the loudspeaker output level within, e.g., a bass frequency range may provide some protection, but, at the same time, it is a disadvantage of the known loudspeaker protection system that it sacrifices loudspeaker output power unnecessarily and thus fails to make effective use of available loudspeaker output power. In addition, this sacrifice of output power is a major commercial disadvantage, in particular, for the younger-aged target group of these audio sets.